As Time Goes By
"As Time Goes By" is a song written by Herman Hupfeld in 1931. It became most famous in 1942 when part of it was sung by the character Sam (Dooley Wilson) in the movie Casablanca. The song was voted No. 2 on the AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs special, commemorating the best songs in film (only surpassed by "Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland). The song has since become the representative song of Warner Bros. (and used as such in the production logos at the beginning of many Warner Bros. films since 1999, as well as the closing logos to most Warner Bros. Television shows since 2003) and was also the title and theme song of the 1990s British romantic comedy series As Time Goes By. The AFI listed it among its "top 100" movie songs. National Public Radio included it in its "NPR 100", a 1999 list of the most important American musical works of the 20th century as compiled by NPR's music editors. The song is a popular reflection of nostalgia and often used in films and series reflecting this feeling. Background Herman Hupfeld wrote "As Time Goes By" for the 1931 Broadway musical Everybody's Welcome. In the original show, it was sung by Frances Williams. It was recorded that year by several artists, it was sung by Rudy Vallée and Binnie Hale, and orchestra recordings were made by Jacques Renard and Fred Rich. In terms of popularity at the time, it was a modest hit. Elisabeth Welch included it in her cabaret act as soon as it was released. The song was re-introduced in 1942 in the film Casablanca. It was sung by Sam (Dooley Wilson); Sam's piano accompaniment was played by pianist Elliot Carpenter. The song is heard throughout the film as a leitmotif. Wilson was unable to record his version of the song at the time due to the 1942–44 musicians' strike, so Brunswick reissued the Jacques Renard 1931 recording, and RCA Victor re-issued Vallée's 1931 recording, giving Vallée a number-one hit in 1942. Hupfeld lived his whole life in Montclair, New Jersey, and was a regular customer at the Robin Hood Inn, a tavern built in 1922 on Valley Road, then part of Upper Montclair. He spent many hours at the piano and wrote several of his songs in this tavern, now the Valley Regency. A plaque on the second floor of the Valley Regency Catering Facility in Clifton, New Jersey, commemorates the song. He wrote over one hundred songs, including "Let's Put Out the Lights and Go to Sleep," and the popular Great Depression song "Are You Making Any Money?" Composition and lyrics The original song in the film as sung and played by "Sam" was recorded in D-flat major, but it has since been played in several keys, commonly C major, but also B-flat major, as in Frank Sinatra's recording, and other keys including A major and E-flat major, the key in which the song was originally published. In Casablanca, Wilson sings the chorus ("You must remember this..."), but does not sing the verse ("This day and age we're living in..."). The omitted lines refer to Albert Einstein. Lyrics (Version from Casablanca) :You must remember this :A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh. :The fundamental things apply :As time goes by. :And when two lovers woo :They still say, "I love you." :On that you can rely :No matter what the future brings :As time goes by. :Moonlight and love songs :Never out of date. :Hearts full of passion :Jealousy and hate. :Woman needs man :And man must have his mate :That no one can deny. :It's still the same old story :A fight for love and glory :A case of do or die. :The world will always welcome lovers :As time goes by. :Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers :As time goes by. Audio samples See also * Warner Bros. Fanfare - The other theme song for Warner Bros. References Category:Songs Category:Casablanca Category:Romance Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Warner Bros. Category:Opening songs Category:Warner Bros. logos Category:Logos